


i'm fine

by youngjaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, He's cute, Honestly who doesn't, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, donghyuck likes to see mark flustered, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: “how is the cutest boy in the world doing?” donghyuck asksmark doesn’t look up and replies “i don’t know. how are you?”donghyuck’s voice cracks “i’m fine” he answers





	i'm fine

it had become a habit, to flirt with mark like that.

it’s been months since donghyuck started with his pickup lines, at first it had been out of nowhere and he had made mark spill his beverage all over a girl who was walking by. the second time wasn’t on purpose either, donghyuck just thought about it on spot. the third time, he had read a whole page with pickup lines just to see mark’s reaction to them.

he really did enjoy seeing mark get all flustered and shy when he said them, he would just start to stutter and try to hide the blush on his cheeks.

it was a day after school, the duo had gotten together to go to mark’s and study. they were on mark’s bedroom but the studying wasn’t being done.

“mark” he said as he scrolled down twitter on his phone, he had just thought of another pickup line

“huh? what’s wrong hyuck” mark replied, he looked away from his phone and settled his gaze on donghyuck

“can i call you google?” donghyuck said with a smirk on his face

“why would you call me that?” mark answered flustered, he expected it to be something like _‘let’s get out job done and stop procrastinating!’_ , not such a question

“because you have everything i’m looking for” donghyuck answered, which resulted in mark dropping his phone on his face and donghyuck laughing at him

 

* * *

 

“i don’t think he knows” mark said, “he doesn’t know, right?” he asked worried, maybe he knew and that’s why he said all those cringey pickup lines to him

“i don’t know, hyung” jeno answered “but he might as well do, i mean your reactions pretty much give it away”

mark hits jeno and looks away, it is true though. but he can’t help it, how else is he supposed to react when his two-year-old crush is throwing random pickup lines at him at random moments of the day. there is only so much mark’s heart can handle.

“i don’t understand why you haven’t confessed yet” he heard the black-haired male say “if donghyuck is flirting with you there must be a reason, right?” mark has thought about it so many times. if donghyuck is saying all those pickup lines to him it must mean something, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe.

but mark really was a coward, if it wasn’t obvious that donghyuck was interested in him he wouldn’t confess. he just couldn’t, too much to lose. he and donghyuck had been friends since middle school and ruining such friendship because he caught feelings was such a selfish thing to do.

 

* * *

 

donghyuck sat down at the table where his friends were waiting for him, jeno was holding hands with jaemin which made him gag a little. jisung and chenle were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who had to pay for lunch, and renjun and mark were talking about god-knows-what.

“mark lee!” he yelled, causing everyone to look at him

“huh?” he heard mark say as he turned around to face him

“does your left eye hurt?” he asked with a grin on his face that made him look _evil_

“now that you mention it, it kind of does. the other day i hit myself and it’s been hurting since then”, the because _you’ve been looking right all day_ died in his mouth. mark caught up on his flirting.

“how the fuck did you hit yourself in the eye?” jeno asked as he laughed at his friend

“shit happens, i was trying to pull the covers up before going to bed” mark said, he turned around so he would face jeno, “i think i pulled them too hard and hit myself. WITH MY OWN HANDS. god you guys may be right when you say i’m clumsy” he finally admitted

“well it was time you admitted it” jaemin said while laughing. because honestly, who the fuck hits themselves in the eye with their own hands. and that is how lunch went, everyone laughing at mark because of his clumsiness, and mark whining because his friends were making fun of him.

 

* * *

 

donghyuck was determined to keep up with his plan of flirting with mark and making him all flustered, but it seemed that mark had caught up with him. during the past week, he cut him off mid-sentence when he was trying to say a pickup line. and donghyuck wasn’t going to lose, not to mark. but he had run out of pickup lines, and the ones he found on the internet were either too cheesy or too dirty to tell them to mark.

he was getting frustrated, he would just have to come up with something on the spot because he was really missing seeing mark blushing and stuttering when he would flirt with him. he didn’t know what it was about it that made his heart race, he really shouldn’t be feeling that way about mark, they were best friends. but oh boy, mark was just too pretty and too handsome to not fall for him.

“ya donghyuck-ah” he heard jisung say, it took him a few seconds to process that the younger had used informal language to speak to him

“you’re dead park jisung” he stood up and started chasing the younger “come here you little shit! how dare you treat me like that”

while running behind jisung he accidentally tripped and ended up on the floor next to where mark was sitting. mark looked at him and then back at his phone.

“wow, thanks for the help you asshole” donghyuck said while standing up, he cleaned himself up because he fell, _hard._ he looked at mark, he looked calm and put together. he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he couldn’t breathe anymore. in that moment realized something, not only he had fallen to the floor but he also fell, for mark.

 

* * *

 

a few days after sudden realization, donghyuck hadn’t spoken to mark at all. it’s not like he was avoiding him, but that’s exactly what he was doing. his plan had totally failed, now he was the blushing and stuttering mess every time he saw mark.

now they were all together in jaemin’s house planning what to do for the weekend, because jaemin’s parents were out of town and they could do whatever they wanted. except drinking, renjun wouldn’t allow that, “over my dead body” he said when jisung brought it up.

donghyuck was sitting next to mark, for some reason he was feeling very brave (he might have had a can of beer with jaemin before coming to his house, and his tolerance to alcohol was zero to none). so, he stood up and pointed at mark.

“how is the cutest boy in the world doing?” donghyuck asked

mark didn’t look up and replied “i don’t know. how are you?”

donghyuck’s voice cracked “i’m fine” he answered

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a story of mine T^T. i hope it doesn't suck that bad  
> i'm a markhyuck supporter if you didn't notice, they are just too cute together  
> i got inspired by a tweet but i lost the link to it T_T  
> here it is lol [https://twitter.com/incorrectnct/status/851096132835045378]  
> nvm a person linked me to this as well [http://softdong-hyuck.tumblr.com/post/159198576393/donghyuck-so-hows-the-prettiest-person-in-the]  
> i'm just rambling tbh, i hope you enjoy!!  
> feedback is appreciated (kudos as well) have a nice day everyone! ;-;


End file.
